Dr Watson's New Doctor
by justanotheraveragehuman
Summary: Sherlock tends to his room mate John who needs intensive care after an unfortunate poisoning incident.


John lay gasping on the floor, arm outstretched at a wrangled position, inches away from the mug that had rolled out from his palm just seconds earlier. The tea washed over the hard wood floor, its watery tendrils snaking around the apartment. John's head had hit the floor with a thud, causing his vision to blur and falter.

The furniture seemed to dance in his mind as his heavy eyes shut, resulting in a gloomy blackness that covered his thoughts like a thick dense fog. The days that followed passed like a blur. John caught glimpses through his grogginess. A mop of curls leaning over him. A soft caress to the cheek. The cosy feeling of a blanket being brought past his shoulders.

When John came to he found himself back in his room. Wincing, he pushed himself upright. He could hardly support himself on his elbows. A shocking throb pulsated through his creaking body. As his eyes swept the room he noticed something was very different. He saw a long black coat hanging off the back of the chair where he managed his blog, another tea cup at his bedside, and when he painfully turned over the impression of another human body was clear in the other half of his bed. John could hardly move his aching figure but he ran his hand over the groove, wondering who could have possibly have been in his room, let alone his bed. A loud creak erupted from the stair well. "Fuck" thought John. He lay still and evened his breathing, trying his best to look in a deep sleep. The door knob turned, and John heard padded foot steps trail into the room. The newcomer shut the door lightly behind him all the while whistling a tune which John couldn't quite place.

"I can tell you aren't asleep John."

John remained exactly where he was, but made the crucial mistake of squeezing shut his eyes tighter.

"Oh John, your attempts to fool me are amusing. You're clearly not asleep for I've been watching you the past days. I know for certain you sleep on your stomach and when you're in a very peaceful slumber, you make noises, it's quite cute actually, so drop the act and tell me how you feel." Mused the detective.

John sat up reluctantly, pulling the sheet around his bare chest and took in the sight of an animated Sherlock in his bathrobe.

"I feel fine." John stated and then added after a pause "how long exactly have I been out?"

"Three days, 7 hours and twenty three minutes." Replied Sherlock.

"What happened? All I remember was a regular morning and then I -"

"Twenty Four." Sherlock stated.

"Excuse me?"

"It's been twenty four minutes now."

"Uhh Sherlock, would you mind explaining what happened, by legs are stiff, I can hardly move my body." Winced John.

The detective groaned and said "Its all very obvious John, you were poisoned."

John shot up from his position "Poisoned?!"

"Yes, yes, yes John! Poisoned, in your tea that morning."

John could hardly fathom it. He had so many burning questions.

"Who, what, how?" He began, when Sherlock took great strides towards the bedside and knelt next to the bed.

"Shhh now, John" murmured Sherlock as he rested an elegant hand, with great lean fingers against John's forehead.

"Shhhh" He repeated using his hand to softly coax John back to his previous position lying down.

He let his hand drift down to cup John's cheek and whispered "Sleep now John, we shall discuss details in the morning."

John drifted back to sleep with a clear vision of Sherlock's smiling features and the tune that had flowed from his perfectly shaped full lips.

When John awoke Sherlock was sitting on the edge of his bed, cross-legged staring intently at the sleep ridden body of his companion. When Sherlock noticed John was awake he jerked off the bed to kneel beside his friend.

"Up you get John, you've been asleep for hours."

"Well yes, I don't quite feel 100% yet." Complained John.

Ignoring John's remark, Sherlock ripped off the thin bed sheet covering John's muscular body. A gasp escaped his lips as the realisation of his nudity became apparent in John's mind.

"Oh come on! I've seen it all before, how do you think I kept you clean and tidy these past days?" As he said this, Sherlock let his eyes linger and creep down the length of John's body, savouring the ripples of muscles than ran under John's creamy white skin.

"We're going to get you clean." Said Sherlock with a curt nod of his head.

"And how do you suppose I'm going to be able to wash my body in this physical state?" Questioned a still very flushed John.

"Oh that's simple John. I'll do it for you, you're clearly not going to be able to do it alone!" With that, Sherlock wrapped one of his lean arms around John's shoulders and the other he positioned behind his knees.

He plucked John from the safety of any dignity causing John to be fully exposed and there was nothing he could've done about it. Sherlock smirked at the thought and padded his way across the flat towards the bathroom. Upon reaching the door, Sherlock bumped it open with his hip, as he had been in there earlier making a few preparations for John's bath-time. Gently laying John down in the bathtub, filled to the brim with soapy warm water Sherlock gave his companion a sly smile as he gestured a "one moment" sign and slinked out of the room.

John was in no position to protest. His body ached and he could really use a nice bath, and the thought of Sherlock's hands running across his chest made him shiver to his very core. He wondered what could have triggered it, this new Sherlock, who seemingly wanted to give him a bath. John couldn't have been more nervous or happy or overwhelmed if he had tried. He hugged his knees to his chest and waited for Sherlock to return. The long wait caused the already jittery butterflies in his stomach to swirl and dance. After what seemed a life time, Sherlock reappeared at the doorway back in his bathrobe.

John let out a long breath as Sherlock approached him. Reaching for the soap, Sherlock flashed him a reassuring grin. Lathering a washcloth with soap suds Sherlock placed the cold fabric on John's shaking shoulder.

Gently the detective rubbed small circles into John's back. His gaze was lingering and intent on John's face looking to find any kind of reaction while John blushed profusly and hid his face into his shoulder.

The wash cloth dipped farther down John's chest and a little moan pushed past John's lips and Sherlock increased the pressure. Upon hearing the noise Sherlock smirked, glad he was receiving a positive response from John, who now had his eyes closed, lost in sensation.

Sherlock shifted his position and brought his mouth close to John's ear which was flushed bright pink and whispered, "You don't know how long I've waited to be in this position with you."

He closed his statement with a quick lick to John's earlobe which sent a shiver down his spine. Sherlock growled and traced the edges of John's ear with the very tip of his tongue, teasing the doctor senseless.

All the while the detective brought the wash cloth down past John's shoulder and onto his chest, increasing the pressure, indicating for John to lie back.

John lay back as was told and was greeted with the sight of Sherlock kneeling on the floor with a smug smirk playing on his lips and a wild twinkle in his eyes.

John couldn't remember when he hadn't wanted this more than ever, and now it was happening, the thought was enough to make his gasp. John felt Sherlock washing his chest and settled back into the bath tub in euphoria. Seeing John as comfortable as he was, Sherlock decided to discard the cloth and use his hands instead. As he brought one hand to rub the smooth skin, he bit his lip, seeing John in this position was what Sherlock had been fantasising for months now.

John caught his breath at Sherlock's cold hands on his warm pink skin. Sherlock chuckled and continued to rub the skin on John's muscular frame. Sherlock brought his finger tips to John's right nipple and began to rub ever so lightly. The feeling drove John insane and he tried to remain still while Sherlock worked on his twitching body.

"Hmm you like that don't you Doctor Watson?" Teased the detective increasing the sensation on John's nipple.

The pink nub hardened as John became more and more aroused. His heart beat fast and his breaths were haggard. Sherlock moved his fingers to the other nipple and leaned in to brush his lips against John's.

John was not expecting the contact, and moaned directly into Sherlock's mouth. The taller man brought his other hand to cup John's face while the other was pleasuring itself on John's chest. Sherlock traced John's top lip with his tongue and gently pushed the muscle into the warm space of John's mouth. John greeted Sherlock's intruding tongue with his own and they danced and swirled around each other. John tangled his fingers in Sherlocks mop of black curls and sunk into the passionate kiss.

Sherlock's fingers began to dip and trace circles around John's stomach, sinking lower and lower until John gasped in anticipation. Sherlock broke the kiss, warmth lingering on his lips and directed his attention to John's crotch.

The doctor watched as Sherlock wrapped his fingers around his rapidly growing cock. Sherlock traced his thumb along the shaft and twisted his hand along John's throbbing member. John lay back and groaned as Sherlock continued to rub his cock when he brought his other hand down to fondle John's hanging balls.

Leaning in closer Sherlock enveloped his hot mouth over the head of John's cock and gave little licks at the head, around and underneath. John's chest heaved as he took deep breaths and moaned Sherlock's name softly. Bobbing his head up and down Sherlock took all of John into his mouth running his tongue slowly along the length of it. Sherlock swirled his tongue around the head before lay tiny kissing along the length of the cock towards the perineum.

Pushing John's legs back farther Sherlock trailed his tongue even lower towards John's opening. Realising where this was going John's heart skipped a beat and he let out the biggest moan when Sherlock circled his darting tongue around John's hole. Sherlock spread John wider with his hands and let his tongue do the work. Flicking it expertly over the tight muscle Sherlock made John moan in utter ecstasy. Winding his other hand back to John's cock Sherlock began to rub while a bead of pre-cum dribbled over the tip of John's dick and into Sherlocks long fingers. The detective flattens his tongue taking long agonising licks across the opening. He lengthened the licks ending at the very tip of John's trembling cock. Sherlock brings his tongue back to the ring of muscles and proceeds to gently push against the resistance.

"Relax John," Coaxes the detective, "Let me in."

John leans back and closes his eyes, savouring the sensation. Sherlock begins to probe John's tight ass with his tongue. He pushes deep and John squeals.

Oh for how long had Sherlock want to see John in this position, ass spread wide open. Sherlock used to thumbs to massages circles into John's full cheeks. They were creamy white and smooth as anything Sherlock had ever laid hands on.

"Oh John!" Sherlock moaned into his partners ass. He sat back and just gazed at the beauty in front of him. He stayed like that marvelling at the current situation while John gathered back his wits. And then suddenly Sherlock leapt forward crushing John in the process. He stopped his body from smashing into John inches away from his face.

"You're beautiful, John." Breathed Sherlock.

He brought both hands up to John's face, and tenderly kissed his lips. John let out a long breath and released himself to Sherlock who was coaxing his slick tongue into John's mouth, tracing the outline of his upper lip. John grew agitated with his ass still wide open and Sherlock messing about with kissing. He wanted him inside him now. John slowly pulled away.

"Uh, Sherlock, you seem to be enjoying this but would you please kindly fuck me until I scream."

"Well you certainly aren't subtle." Answered Sherlock with a pout, but planted one last lingering kiss before releasing John from under the weight of his body.

"Shall we use your bedroom or mine?" Teased Sherlock as he lifted John's body up from the bathtub.

"I can walk you know Sherlock."

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that, but I'm your doctor now, Mr. Watson, and I recommend you let me do my job, and I think it's quite time for your next prostate exam." Winked Sherlock as he bumped open his bedroom door with his hip.

Nearing the bed, Sherlock dumped John down and leapt onto his body with a growl.

"Spread your legs for me." Sherlock demanded before laying his lips once more against John's. John obliged and Sherlock moved his fingers towards John's mouth.

John understood what Sherlock was asking of him and lightly kissed the surface of Sherlock's fingertips. Slowly he opened his lips and let his tongue trace the outline of each finger before taking two of Sherlock's fingers and gently sucking on them. Occasionally he added a little nip or two just to see how the detective would react. When Sherlock's fingers were all slicked up with John's saliva he removed them from the warmth of John's mouth and trailed his fingers down John's chest and stomach. Down the length of his penis and taint before finally arriving at their destination.

Sherlock traced light, feathery circles around John's opening, adding a bit of pressure here and there. John moaned into a pillow, and a smirked played on Sherlocks lips. When he saw John begin to get accustomed to the situation he without warning, drove one finger, buried to the hilt, deep inside of John. The sensation was incredible, John was tight and warm, the muscle tensing and relaxing around his finger. John gasped and wrenched his head up, gazing into Sherlock's pale ghostly eyes.

Sherlock held the gaze and he dragged his finger slowly in and out of John's gaping ass. John whimpered into a pillow before letting out a long moan. Sherlock groped one of John's ass cheeks with his other hand as he quickened his pace in John's tight hole. Adding another finger into John, Sherlock wrenched at the tie on his robe leaving him bare.

"Oh fuck me Sherlock!" Gasped an out of breath John.

Sherlock didn't need anymore encouragement, he pulled his fingers delicately out of his partner and put them in his mouth before rubbing his cock with the moisture.

Using his cock to gently rub John, Sherlock thrust his hips back and forth before finally resting the tip of his cock at John's entrance.

"You ready?" Sherlock gasped at his companion. Apparently in the heat of the moment Sherlock had forgotten how to structure a proper English sentence.

John nodded his head quickly and Sherlock pushed forward with his hips. John's eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a strangled sound as Sherlock pushed himself fully into John's tight warm hole.

Sherlock placed his hands on John's shoulders and rolled his hips into his partners silky smooth ass. John moaned and whimpered curling his fingers into Sherlock slight damp curls.

"Hold my hand." John managed to choke out.

Sherlock moved one of his hands to clasp one of John's, their pressure increasing as their excitement built to a point where Sherlock couldn't feel his palm in John's grip.

The detective continued to roll his hips quickening his pace, and John start to push his ass forward seeking more. Their momentum wasn't in time but John's gasps built higher and higher non the less. Just then Sherlock slammed John's prostate resulted in a squeal so loud it gave Sherlock shivers.

"Do that again." Gasped John, running out of breath. Sherlock pulled out only to push back in again even harder against John's prostate. He did this repetetivly, each time earning a load moan from John.

John moved his free hand to his throbbing cock and pumped hard. His hand a flying blur as he worked.

"I-I-I'm going to c-c-um." Managed Sherlock as he wrenched his cock out of John and directed his load at his partners strained face. The white liquid flew through the air and splattered across John's face. Sherlock panted and collapsed on the bed bedside John.

"M-m-my turn. Gasped John and he released his load across Sherlock's pale face. Breathing heavily, he too, lay back next to his partner.

Sherlock brought a finger up to his cheek scooping a load of cum and brought it to his mouth, sucking gently on his finger. John's heart beat fast at the thought. Sherlock was beautiful in every singly way. His curls matted and his breath ragged.

John reached over and removed Sherlock's finger from his mouth and reached his own finger to scoop up some of the sticky nectar on Sherlock's forehead and let Sherlock's tongue swirl around it savouring the flavour.

The pair continued to suck each others fingers until the entire mess was lapped up. Whatever trace of stickiness was left on each others faces was licked off by the other with long strokes of their tongues.

They pair collapsed against each other with a satisfied sigh.

"I think I'm going to need more of those legendary sponge baths." giggled John.

"I'm sure that is managable." Smirked Sherlock as he traced circles in John's hair.

Exhausted the two fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
